


A Packaged Set

by svimejo



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Breasts, Crack, Groping, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svimejo/pseuds/svimejo
Summary: [Crack] Langa is growing breasts. Reki approves.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Sk8 Infinity - Kink Meme





	A Packaged Set

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the kink meme prompt here](https://sk8-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1329.html?replyto=62257).

"Dude, you're totally getting fat. You should lay off the yakisoba bread." Reki said, peering at Langa over a mouthful of salted rice. They were eating lunch on the rooftop as usual, the breeze continuously ruffling Reki's hair. "You've got chest flab, man."

"No way," Langa replied undisturbed, beginning to unwrap another convenience store onigiri. The transparent plastic made a light crinkling sound as he ripped it down the line.

"Get some abs, man. The chicks'll love it." his friend pressed, trying to be helpful in his own way.

"Will abs help me skate?"

"You'd rather _skate_ than get with _chicks_?! Langa, I swear, some days I regret teaching you the coolest sport in the world."

"Reki, what kind of girls do you like, anyway?"

"Ones with big boobs."

"...So, foreign ones?"

"Shut up! Don't diss Japanese girls, man!"

That was how it began.

\---------

"Snow-kun! How are you this fine evening?" Adam crooned, skating over to him seemingly effortlessly and offering him a heart-shaped box of heart-shaped chocolates. He wrapped an arm around Langa's shoulders just as Reki began shouting his disapproval: "Don't accept that this time, Langa! You'll only get more chest flab!". Onlookers laughed, just as they usually did whenever Reki opened his mouth.

"Oh? Chest flab? Based on your past beefs, that doesn't sound right. Mind if I check?" Adam looked Langa right in the eyes as he quickly felt around the supposedly flabby chest with the flat of his hand. Langa stared back at him, unperturbed.

Finishing the inspection, Adam was visibly shocked. His voice lowered, attempting some resemblance of privacy. "Err, Snow-kun..." he said, looking crushed. "Have you seen a doctor about this?"

"About what?"

"That's not flab. That's... ...Well, it could be dangerous. Please go see a doctor. I'll refrain from a beef with you until you confirm it's nothing serious." The older man looked as if he were about to cry. He patted Langa on the head, then turned and skated away mournfully. 

"What was that?!" the crowd roared, confused and excited. Shouts of "Isn't Adam going to beef today?!", "Adam's so hot!!" and "Adam, pat my head too!" rang out. 

"I'm sorry, my friends!" Adam's voice returned to its normal booming quality. "I'm just here to observe today!"

Langa was disappointed. If there was anyone he wanted to skate with, aside from with Reki, it was with Adam. He decided to visit the clinic after school when it was open on Monday.

\------

"My, my." The doctor, a thin, glasses-wearing man with hair both greying and balding said to him as soon as he lifted up his shirt. "Well, don't be alarmed, but it's clearly feminized nyuubou, eh. Usually it's harmless, but we'll take some tests just in case."

"Nyuubou?"

"Ah, that's right, a returnee were you? Nanako Hasegawa's son, eh? I suppose you might find it difficult with words that aren't in daily use at home, eh. Nyuubou means oppai." The doctor, smiling kindly, moved his hands in a circular motion in front of his chest. "They might grow larger or they might stay the way they are now. As long as there's no complications, you can choose what to do with them in the future, eh."

Langa thanked the doctor, and visited the little room next to the reception desk in order to get his blood drawn for a test. He waited for his number to be called again, handed over his armband, counted the change in order to pay the bill, and booked an appointment for two weeks in the future. The little laminated appointment card was put into his pants pocket. Once outside the front door he exchanged his pink slippers for his normal shoes, hopped on his skateboard and attempted to skate home without the police seeing him.

Once home, he took off his shirt and looked at his chest in the bathroom-cum-laundryroom mirror. The breasts were, now that he had been told, clearly growing. He tried to think back about his female relatives - his mom's side were the Japanese standard, nearly as flat as a washboard. His dad's side however were the North American standard... from a Japanese standpoint, as huge as bowling balls. He had a fifty-fifty chance.

Langa was a betting man.

\-----

"So what was all that about?" Reki said the next day, as soon as they started the skate to school together.

"The doc said I'm growing breasts. Apparently it's probably genetic and harmless." Langa said. Reki promptly stopped in his tracks, almost falling off the skateboard.

"WHAT?!" He screamed. "BREASTS?! LIKE A GIRL?! GIRL BREASTS?!"

"Geeze, stop yelling dude."

"...Uh, sorry. Uh, that must suck." Reki continued sheepishly.

"Nah, it's okay so far." said Langa. As long as they didn't interfere with his skating or anything. Reki was quiet for a long moment, opting to walk instead of skate in case he almost crashed with his head so full of whirling thoughts, and then, opening his big fat mouth:

"....Uh, could I see sometime?"

"Huh? Y'mean my chest?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, I guess. You can just look at them today when we change for gym."

Reki was floating on the moon. Breasts. He could see breasts, uncensored, for free, and the best of all, the person attached to them was a guy so wouldn't ever beat him up for looking. Sure, he'd seen girls in bikinis and plenty of AVs, but it wasn't the same as seeing real bubbies in the flesh. Seeing? Feeling? Could he feel? It was Langa, they were buds, he could feel, right?

He would probably remember that day in gym class for the rest of his life. Not only because it was the first time in a while that he hadn't played hooky or slept through it - no, because when his best buddy of all best buddies Langa was changing into his gym shirt, the guy purposefully turned around to face Reki instead of the wall in front of him, and Reki got an eyefull of two budding beauties. For a while he'd even forgotten Langa was half, until the snow-white skin coupled with soft-looking pink nipples met his line of sight, just like from a foreign porno actress. Eyes zeroing in on Langa's chest, bringing his face closer and closer, his cock hardened immediately. Shit. Couldn't have that, he was in school! He quickly covered his crotch with his hands, and Langa pulled the rest of the shirt down past his head and chest as if he hadn't noticed anything. Well, maybe he actually hadn't, seeing as the cloth had been covering his eyes. Reki was, at the very least, sweating buckets. He stubbed his toe on the leg of the bench on purpose in order to try and bring his erection down - what was a little pain to him, who scraped his knees on cement every day?

"You okay?" Langa asked, about his foot.

"Yeah, no problem. Let's see how many goals you can make today, Langa!"

He had to touch them. It was the only thing running through his mind. But it couldn't be here, where everyone would see his woody and point and laugh. No, he had to get Langa alone, and then casually...

\-----

"Hey Langa, do you wanna play that videogame?" Reki asks, oh-so-casually slinging an arm around him. Langa is squinting at the magazine Reki gave him a few minutes ago, unable to read at least half the kanji. His hand inches lower, and lower, and lower, until finally brushing against the top of Langa's right breast. Yes!! 

"Ehh? Not really, I was just thinking that I've seen this kanji somewhere recently..." Langa explained.

"Ah, sorry, I've gotta go use the toilet," Reki said hurridly and ran barefoot to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Unfortunately his mom had disabled the lock, seeing as they had small children at home, but he would just have to pray. He tore down his shorts and underwear to let his erection spring free, and wetting his hand with some spit, rubbed it all around the head and body of his dick. He didn't have time to lose. He had probably five, no, ten minutes max. Reki cupped his right hand and thrust into it, putting his left hand against the wall for silent leverage. What would it feel like to feel those breasts with the full palm of his hand? While thrusting in and out like this? It'd probably feel very, very good.

Luckily, he came in three minutes. Reki wasn't a master at skateboarding but at least he was a master at cumming fast when he needed to. He wiped himself off with some toilet paper - on second thought ran the bidet in case he smelled - flushed, and finally rinsed his hands with the water running out of the little faucet just behind the toilet lid. When he returned to sit next to the TV he found Langa had already given up on the magazine and was busy eating the rest of the chocolates he'd gotten from Adam a few days prior.

"What?!" said Reki. "I told you not to eat those! Those're from Adam, they could be poisoned!"

"You're too paranoid, Reki. The proof of purchase sticker was still on the box, each piece was wrapped in foil and everything." Langa popped another one into his mouth. Eww, nougat. 

As Langa chewed, a new thought dawned in Reki's brain, which wasn't a new thought really, but his hamster wheel could only spin so hard.

"Hey Langa, if you eat more won't your tits grow more too?" Reki almost started drooling at the thought of knockers too huge to even fit in his hands. 

"....I don't think it works like that..." Langa replied, reaching for one of the last few chocolate hearts. Hmm, matcha.

"If they get too big, will y'start making milk? Then you'd have to like, squeeze it out every day right?" He made squeezing motions with his two hands. "Hey, if you ever need help with that, I'm your man dude."

Langa stared at him.

"Reki, you should really stop sleeping through health class. I'm getting kinda worried about you."

\-------

"Snow-kun! I'm glad you could come. Are you alright? You took my advice, I hope? Is it serious?" Adam said, taking Langa by the elbow. It was hard to tell with his mask on, but he got the feeling that Adam's eyes looked slightly puffy. Langa glanced down at the gift he was given this time - it looked to be some sort of herbal medicine, but he couldn't read the main kanji, which was 癌.

"It's fine, there's no problem. I can skate." Langa replied, readying his board.

"How long will it be fine?"

"Uh, I dunno. Until they grow too big? Maybe they'll interfere with my movements and I'll have to re-learn how to balance..."

Adam trembled. He crushed Langa into a hug, unable to get any words out. Langa stood there, confused, while Reki watched on, fuming - damn that Adam! How could Reki not have thought of the most obvious way to touch those tits?! A hug! Surely Langa would grant him a hug, if he even let that bastard Adam do it!

As soon as Adam let go, tears welling up from his eyes, beginning to say something about _if you need --_ , Reki rushed forwards and glomped Langa to get a breast-to-breast touch for himself. Langa stumbled backwards and finally lost his balance, falling on his rear into the dirt. Success! Reki's left hand was firmly pressed against Langa's right breast. He even managed to squeeze it a little as he stood up and separated himself, quickly moving his skateboard in front of himself to hide his crotch.

"Geeze, what was that about, Reki?" Langa said, brushing the dirt off the ass of his pants and the back of his T-shirt.

"I, uh, I told you not to get close to Adam!" Reki said, without sounding convincing. Very lightly grinding himself against the wood of the skateboard and hoping no one would notice.

"I thought we were over this, dude. I'm gonna be fine. I just wanna race Adam one more time."

Adam, overhearing this, started sobbing uncontrollably. Langa was still clutching the plastic packaging of the who-knows-what in his hands, it was too big to fit in a pocket.

"...It looks like he's not up for it today though." Langa commented.

"I'm afraid you're right, my Snow. I can't seem to regain my composure. Let's try again a week from now." Adam said, wiping his eyes with a red, silk handkerchief Kikuchi had handed to him. By this time it was already late, and rather than stay there Reki decided he should probably go home.

"Hey Langa, wanna spend the night at my place?"

"Huh? Sure."

Reki grinned, imagining just what he could do with a full eight hours of oogling time.

\-----------

The time came. It was night. The lights were off, washing everything out into a dull grey-blue shade. Langa was finally asleep, nestled into a green summer blanket his mom kept on hand for guests, luckily sleeping on his back. Reki, breathing through his nose, slowly lifted up the end of the blanket and pulled it off to the side - Langa moved his leg a little, but didn't wake. Then Reki took hold of Langa's white, cotton sleeping shirt and slowly pulled that up too, until it was bunched up right above the breasts. Were they larger than last time he'd saw them? They must be.

He lightly placed one hand on the smooth, soft mound, and then the other. The little pink nipples were trapped pleasantly beneath his fingers, and he ran the slightly calloused pads of his fingers over them, callouses he'd gotten from years of practicing different tricks. There were little bumps in the areolae, he ran his fingers over those too, then squeezed the breasts very lightly, marvelling at how they felt in his hands. As Langa didn't move or wake, Reki got the courage to squeeze a little harder, then slipped his left hand down into his pajamas to start stroking his own cock. He was rock-hard and burning, entire body heating up as he continued to feel Langa's left breast with his right hand, pre-ejaculate squirting out of him in droves, spurning his hips forwards and backwards until he managed to cum, shaking, collapsing into a heap half-on and half-off Langa's futon. His underwear had soaked through and was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Reki lay there for several minutes, just breathing, eyes locked on the soft shape of Langa's breasts in the murky darkness. He meekly palmed his sticky dick, waiting for his recovery. He had plenty of time.

\-----

"Dude, Reki, I'm bored. Get up already." Langa said, attempting to shake Reki awake, tired of flipping through channels on the TV. Reki sat up, hair a rat's nest, at least having had the sense to change his underwear before having fallen asleep.

"Ughhh... I think I broke my dick..." Reki mumbled to himself, scratching his head.

"What?"

"...Uh, nevermind. Man I'm starved, let's get some breakfast."

"It's past lunch."

In the blinding daylight, Reki caught sight of the light-brown package Adam had given the night before. _Cancer, huh?_ he thought, laughing to himself. _Adam thinks Langa's got cancer? Seriously?_ He held his laughter in, celebrating his victory. _And meanwhile I just got a night with them all by myself._

Langa glanced at him but didn't ask anything, busy rolling up the futon and wrinkling his nose at the smell. The sooner Reki got out of the bathroom, the sooner they could skate.

**Author's Note:**

> \- The Japanese word for gynecomastia, which is the only way I could think of to fill this prompt, is literally "feminized (joseika) breasts (nyuubou)", oppai also meaning breasts.  
> \- 癌 means cancer in Chinese and Japanese.
> 
> EDIT:  
> I was banned from a sk8 server because of the cancer mentioned in this fic. Let me explain what happens in the fic:
> 
> 1\. Langa unknowingly has gynecomastia, his breasts start growing, Reki assumes wrongly that they're flab. Reki has no idea how breasts work in general.
> 
> 2\. Adam assumes wrongly that the breasts are breast cancer. He clearly doesn't know how cancer works. Out of worry, he tells Langa to go to a doctor, and gets depressed assuming Langa might die of cancer.
> 
> 3\. Doctor diagnoses harmless gynecomastia. Adam, still assuming Langa has cancer, misunderstands what Langa says to mean that the cancerous tumours will grow, etc. Adam, who's already been crying every night over his wrong assumption of Langa's eventual death, asks if he can do anything for Langa. Adam breaks down. The joke is that Adam is stupid - just as stupid as Reki.
> 
> I can't believe I have to say this, but yes cancer is a serious matter. Hence why Adam told Langa to go to the doctor. But all in all... this is a freaking fanfic. What you write in fiction usually does not reveal your irl mindset about the topic.


End file.
